


Who Are You?

by Smuggries



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuggries/pseuds/Smuggries
Summary: Poppy is a high school girl living in the town of  Hugsville. She is bored with abnormal life and wishes to live in Trollopolis, the big city, in her next life. She begins to switch bodies intermittently with Branch, a high school boy in Trollopolis, when they wake up. They communicate by writing messages on paper, phones, and sometimes on each other's faces or hands.[BASED ON: 'Your Name']
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Opening

A comet, splitting in two. In the sky, it's a beautiful sight but it can only last so long. Meteors now rocketing towards the earth. Take your last breath, blink, smell, sound, before it hits.

Take your last breath, blink, smell, sound, before it hits  
'Some mornings, I wake up crying without knowing why. That sort of thing happens now and again. Whatever dream I had, I can never remember it. But, the only thing that does last when I wake up, is a sense of loss. Which lingers for a long time afterward.'

'This endless feeling, not even knowing what it was. Not being able to find what we've lost. Not remembering a dream may seem normal now and again. But this was constant, never remembering a single thing. It used to be frustrating, and it still is. but I've grown accustomed to it and learned to live with it. A missing piece that I'd just have to try function without.'

I feel like I'm always searching for something, or maybe... Someone. This feeling has consumed me. Ever since that day. The day, when the stars came falling. It was almost as if a scene out of a dream.

Stars, shooting across the sky. Beautiful shades of white, blue, purple. Even some greens and pinks in there.

Twilight.

It was nothing more, and nothing less.

It was nothing more, and nothing less  
Then a breathtaking view.


	2. Chapter One

"Branch... Branch? Branch!" Her voice went from a hushed whisper into a quiet shout. "Don't you remember..?" Soon enough, she was swept away by the bustling crowd of people on the train. Desperate to find something for him to remember her by, she unraveled her ribbon from her hair and held it out to flow in front of her toward his direction.

"My name is--!" She tried to bring her voice above the crowd. "Poppy!"

And he jolted awake, breathing heavily. What was he dreaming about just a second ago..? He took a look around at the bedroom before him. He moved his gaze below him. That's odd, he didn't remember his body feeling so light.. He lifted his hands towards his chest...

..wELl thOSE WEren't thERE BEFore-

If this was a dream it felt strangely realistic. Suddenly the door opened, although he didn't pay any mind to it. After all, it probably was a dream. "Poppy.. what are you doing..?"

He just kept paying mind to where his hands were. "They feel so real.." Suddenly he hummed in confusion and turned his head towards the young girl with her hand on the door "What? Me?" The little girl with pigtails who seemed to be about eight, maybe nine just gave a small groan of frustration. "Are you still half asleep? Breakfast time!" She firmed her grip on the door before slamming it. "Hurry up!"

Branch groaned and stood up, the sun coming in through the windows seemed a little too bright for him this morning. He groggily walked over to the mirror across the room, although it didn't seem to bad since his body somehow weighed less on him than usual. While walking to the mirror he threw whatever oversized shirt he was wearing over his head. After leaving it there he turned to the mirror.

"Wh..." He blinked at the figure he saw staring back at him. "WHAAAT!!?!?!?" He pressed his hands against the mirror and it tipped lightly with the pressure. He stared with his mouth agape and in complete shock. This was NOT his body!! Okay, so maybe it was just a very realistic dream. Go back to sleep. That'll end it. That's it.

He marched back to the bed and threw the covers over him, forcing himself to go back to sleep. Soon enough, it worked. And now the body was possessed by its actual owner.

She woke up and rubbed her eyes. Huh, that's weird.. why was her shirt across the room? Whatever, she probably took it off during the night because it was too warm and she forgot. She yawned and threw the sheets off her. Getting out of bed and heading to her wardrobe. She put on her shirt, tie, and skirt. She'd deal with the rest after breakfast.

She pushed her hair back over her shoulders and headed to the door and walked down the stairs to the living room. "Mornin'!" She lightly jogged over to the kitchen past her little sister and grandma to grab some breakfast. "Lazy butt!" Piper, her younger sister noted. "So slow!"

She grumbled back at her little sister as she brought her toast to the table. Her grandma looked at her slightly surprised. "You're back to normal today.." Poppy hummed and looked at her grandma. Piper giggled, "You were so crazy yesterday."

"Whad'ya mean crazy?" She spat back at her, annoyed. Suddenly the bell which signaled an announcement from the town hall rang across the town. 'Attention citizens of Popvillage, Goodmorning. This is an official announcement from Popvillagw Town Hall. It is regarding the mayoral election. The election will be held on the 20th of next month. The election committee would like to remind everyone tha--' Poppy's grandma unplugged the wire that was connecting the radio that gave the announcements and moved back to the table.

Poppy paid no mind and just turned on the TV. 'A comet with an orbital period of 1,200 years, will finally be headed our way in a month. The comet will be visible to the naked eye for several days once it approaches the earth.' The voice of the lady on the TV drowned out into the background as Piper spoke to their grandma about the mayoral election. "Just make up with him already, okay?"

Before her grandma could argue back Poppy chimed in. "It's an adult matter." The TV once again became noticeable as silence filled their short-lived conversation. 'According to JAXA's spokesperson, they're preparing for the celestial show of the millennium.' She finished her toast and headed to her room, opening the door and sliding her white ankle socks on, putting some cream-colored legwarmers on over them. She found them pretty cute, she slipped on her school shoes and went to the mirror to tie her hair in her signature bright pink Fuschia ponytail.

She put in her shiny blue ribbon and gave herself a content smile. "Today is gonna be a good day!" Heading out the door she saw her little sister ready to leave clutching onto her schoolbag on her back. "We're heading out now!"

"Be safe girls!" Their grandma shouted from inside as she smiled continuing to do the dishes.

They headed down the steps that lead to their beautiful sunny town, their home was pretty high up so they could see the entire lake. Maybe today really would be a good day.

The lake looked as beautiful as ever with the morning sunlight's reflection on it   
The lake looked as beautiful as ever with the morning sunlight's reflection on it. As they headed further down the path seeing the road up ahead but still a good distance away, Piper began jittering around excitedly while skipping next to her sister.

"I can't wait til the festival! It's gonna be so much fun!" She twirled around a small distance ahead of her fairly older sister who just smiled at her as she giggled.

"You and your friends got plans for it, Piper?" She held onto one arm strap of her school bag and let the other hang loosely behind her.

"Mhm! We plan on competing at all the stalls and buying a bunch of candy apples! Mmm~... it's gonna be awesome!" She unintentionally and most likely unawarely squealed somewhere near the end of her sentence.

When the roads came to the parting and they had to go their separate ways to their schools they didn't have to say a word since it was a daily routine, Poppy headed down the path as her sister stayed on level with the higher one.

"Study hard sis!" She smiled and waved from above the large railings as Poppy gently smiled and waved back.

As she kept on walking for another few minutes, a familiar nearby bike was coming up.

The blue-haired girl tightened her grip on the guy she was sitting behind who was pedaling. "Poppy!" She shouted, catching the pink-haired girl's attention.

She turned around, shifting her grip on her bag strap. "Mornin' Wani, Tresillo." She smiled as she stopped walking to turn to them. Wani leaned over Tresillo's shoulder excitedly. "Morning!"

"C'mon would you get off already!?" Tresillo shrugged her off his shoulder as she pouted up at him. "What for, Tracey?"

Poppy's smile went from energetic to slightly relaxed as she watched them banter.

"Cause you're heavy." He snapped back at her. "So rude!" She retorted as she hopped off. "Y'know I gotta say, you two would make a great couple!" Poppy smiles cheerfully continuing to walk in front of them down the path.

"NO WE DON'T!" They shouted back, blushes on both their faces. They continued walking down with Poppy, Wani jogging slightly to catch up with her as Tresillo pushed the bike from behind.

He looked at Wani and muttered under his breath. "Maldita perra coreana gorda- AYE-" He was cut off with a punch to the face.

"Watch what you say, Toaster." Wani glared back at him. "Toaster!?!?" He tilted his head in confused disbelief.

Wani paid no mind to him and turned her attention toward Poppy. Gently brushing her hand under her ponytail. "Ooh, I see you actually bothered to do your hair today." She smirked. "Huh?" Poppy looked at Wani confused before Tresillo spoke up. "Yeah what happened? Your grandma exorcise all your demons?" He said slightly annoyed for some reason "Exorcise?" Poppy repeated confusedly looking at Tresillo. "Something totally possessed your body!"

"Would you give it a rest with all this occult nonsense!" Wani leaned over and shouted at him as he huffed in annoyance. "Poppy's gotta be feeling stressed enough as it is, right?" She turned over.

"What are you guys talking about?" Poppy was completely lost in the topic of conversation that seemed to revolve around her. Tresillo put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "Are you feeling okay?"

Before she could answer, a loud voice coming from a megaphone was heard. "Above all! Restoring the town's fiscal health so we can continue our revitalization project! And only when all these things are achieved, that we can create a safe and secure community! As the incumbent mayor—" The man standing on the platform talking was very painfully familiar to Poppy.

She listened to the murmurs of townsfolk at the campaign as she walked by. "Mayor Peppy will just be re-elected again anyways.."

"I heard he's been dishing out the pork.." People muttered under their breaths to each other as the large voice through the megaphone boomed over them. Poppy and her friends tried to walk by without being noticed.

But of course, a small group of students from her class were at the campaign. "Oh hey, Poppy." A boy spoke, two girls next to him. Poppy's pretty optimistic mood suddenly dragged itself down a bit at their presence. "Mornin'.."

"Oh hey, looks like the mayor and contractor's kids are getting along pretty well too." The boy spoke teasingly as his gaze drifted towards Tresillo who just looked down alongside Poppy. Wani looked between the two feeling slightly bad.

The three of them walked by without firing back, the other three behind them laughing mockingly. Suddenly, Poppy heard her name called by her father. His voice booming even with the megaphone pulled away from his face. "Poppy!"

She flinched and shrieked slightly as she turned to face her father. Everybody at the campaign turned to her. "Stand up straight when you're walking!"

She sighed slightly and straightened up as she continued on her way to school. Friends behind her. She heard the mumbling of the crowd. "He's even tough on his family.."

It was even worse when she heard her classmates quietly making fun of her. "Embarrassing.." Wani turned back around and looked at her pink-haired friend. "Poppy.."

But she wouldn't turn to look at anyone, and kept her eyes on the ground. "In front of everyone.." She whispered to herself. 

Later on during class, the teacher was writing on the board as Poppy flipped through her notepad completely bored.

They weren't learning about much, she was going on about something Poppy couldn't grasp in her mind so she just sat and waited. The perks of sitting near the windows around the middle of the classroom were that the teachers never really paid attention to you if you sat there.

She played around with her pen and looked over to Wani and Tresillo who were silently arguing with each other to not get noticed by the teacher.

She giggled slightly while looking at them before sighing and let her eyes drift to outside where you could see the town's entire lake. It was a pretty place, but she was honestly really bored with it all.

Her eyes moved towards her notebook, stoic expression on her face as she continued flipping through the pages.

..That's weird, this isn't her handwriting... Was this a prank?

She squinted slightly and have a short hum of confusion as she stopped flicking her pen in her fingers as she leaned in to get w closer look at the lined paper.

She tilted her head as she read the words.

'Who are you?'


	3. Chapter Two

"Two light." The teacher spoke as she used purple chalk to circle the word and she turned back around to the class with a smile. "That's the origin of the word 'Twilight'." She crossed her arms as she smiled at everyone. "I'm sure everyone here knows that word."

"It's dusk, the time when it's neither day nor night." She looked around the class as she explained to make sure everybody was catching on. "When the border between worlds blur, and one might encounter something.. not human."

"Another older term for it is.." She turned back around to the chalkboard. "Dusk light." She began writing down the keywords. "Some people also call it 'golden hour'." She spoke as she continued writing.

One student spoke up from the third row. "What about magic hour? That's what grandma says." He raises his hand slightly but brought it back down since the teacher wasn't looking when he asked.

"Well.. golden hour and magic hour are technically the same." She answered whilst our little pink-haired protagonist continued skimming through her notebook, teacher's voice drowning out into the background of her mind. "But it's a term mostly photographers use."

"Well, my grandma does take a lot of selfies." The student joked getting a few snickers out of everyone including their teacher. Poppy wasn't paying attention, she was too busy looking for anything else related to the question she found in her book.

Once she realized whoever wrote that had written nothing else, she went back to the page and studied it, Bringing her hand to cover her mouth as she tilted her head downward.

"Okay next..." The teacher looked around the classroom for a student to pick. "Poppy." Poppy's eyes widened as she looked up. She jolted out of her seat and stood up. "Y-Yes!"

The teacher gave a small chuckle. "I see you remember your own name today." She smiled and the class giggled a bit. Poppy tilted her head confused as she held her textbook in her hand as the class laughed.

Later on that day, during lunch Wani and Tresillo were sitting with Poppy under a tree next to the football as she stared at them blankly holding her sandwich a few inches from her chest. "Wait— You.. don't— remember!?" Wani stared completely stunned at Poppy.

"Uh-uh.." Poppy shook her head from side to side once before blinking at her shocked blue-haired friend. "Believe it or not... Yesterday you forgot where your own desk and locker were.." Poppy blinked again as she listened, Tresillo sipping his apple juice watching the conversation. "Not only that, you had the worst case of bedhead and even forgot your ribbon!"

The mental image that gave Poppy was some evil form of herself and she instantly shook her head in a flustered manner as she leaned over to Wani to emphasize her point. "What!? No way..!"

"Yeah it was like you had amnesia or something.." Tresillo flipped the page on the random newspaper he found lying around, sipping on his apple juice. "Now that you mention it.." Poppy brought her finger to her chin. "I do feel like I've been having weird dreams lately.."

"Like a dream about someone else's life..?" She tilted her head to the side as she looked up to the tree. Wani and Tresillo both shared confused looks before looking back at her.

"Nnngh, it's all so fuzzy in my head.." She squinted her eyes frustratedly. Tresillo brought his attention back to the newspaper. on his lap. "Wait a sec.. I've got it!" He looked up again with a stern serious expression. The girls turned to look at him.

"It's memories from a previous life!" He snatched the newspaper up and turned it around to face them. "Or maybe your subconscious mind linked to the Everett interpretation of a multi-universe!" He looked back and forth between them with a confident smile.

"Keep your fool mouth shut Tambourine!" Wani shouted at him before Poppy leaned forward. "Wait a minute, Tresillo don't tell me you were the one who wrote that in my noteb—!! ook..." She slowed down to a whisper when she noticed the confused expression on their faces, realizing she was wrong.

"Huh?" He leaned over confused. As Wani stared back and forth, equally befuddled as he was. She leaned back and shrank down. "Forget it.." Wani spoke up to keep the conversation going. "But you really were acting funny yesterday, Poppy." Tresillo hummed in agreement, nodding his head. "You been.. feeling okay?" Wani put her hand on her shoulder. Poppy brought her knees up to her chest. "That's what's weird... I feel fine!" She looked down at the huge sparkling, glistening lake. "Maybe it's from stress. Y'know, you've got that weird shrine ritual thing coming up, don't you?" Poppy groaned and flopped her head down between her knees. "Ughhhh, Don't remind me!" She mumbled in frustration. She was this close to being in a good mood by forgetting about it too.. "I can't stand this place anymore!"

Later on the way home, she continued to complain. "It's too small and towny!" She whined as they all walked together. "I wanna graduate already and go to Trollopolis as soon as I can!"

"Can't say I blame you... there really is nothing in this town." Wani shrugged her bag up on her shoulders. Expanding her arms as they walked over the train track. "There's only one train that stops here every two hours!"

"And all the stores close at nine o'clock!" Poppy complains alongside her. "No bookstores, no dentists.." They walked down further. "But two cocktail loungers for whatever reason.."

"No jobs in town.." Wani shook her head disapprovingly. "No one dateable." Poppy facepalmed in frustration. Tresillo glared slightly from behind but rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Even the days are too short.." Wani looked up at the sun in the sky. Tresillo was getting fed up at this point. "Give me a break!" He groaned loudly as the two girls turned to face him with confused looks. "What?"

"Forget that stuff, why don't we go to a café?" He looked between the two girls as their eyes lit up. "A café!?" Wani beamed. "Really!?" Poppy chimed also with excitement. They both had sparkly eyes and leaned closer to Tresillo. "Where!?" They said dreamily with huge smiles on their faces. 

Soon enough, it was just Wani and Tresillo on a bench next to a vending machine. Drinking cans of soda. Wani glared down at her drink then moved her gaze up to Tresillo with an eye twitch. "How is this a café?" She eyed him as she leaned closer in annoyance. "Did you really believe this town had a café in the first place..?" He took a sip of his drink while petting the stray dog that was sitting below him in front of the bench. Wani looked at the ground with a worried expression. "Poppy just went straight home.." She moved her optics up to the house on top of the mountain feeling sorry for her friend. "Things have gotta be really rough for her right now..." Tresillo hummed and nodded. "She's on center stage and all.."

Wani glanced over with Tresillo as he held the dog's front paws and ruffled the top of its head. "Hey, Tracey..?"

"Quit calling me that." He snapped but keeping his focus on the dog, she ignored his response and just spoke softly. "What do you wanna do after we graduate highschool..?" Tresillo blinked and looked at her. "Where's that coming from? You talking about the future?"

"Mhm." She nodded, both hands on the side of the soda can in her lap. He looked at her for a moment as he thought about it, then back towards the dog. "No sé, probably just end up living in this town, y' know?" She looked at him slightly disappointed before turning back to her finger which was circling the rim of the can.

"Yeah.."


End file.
